elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsubishi Destination Oriented Allocation System
Destination Oriented Allocation System (or Destination Oriented Prediction System, DOAS, DOAS-S, known in Japan as ELE-NAVI三菱エレベーター行先予報システム｢ELE-NAVI（エレ・ナビ）｣新製品発売 ) is Mitsubishi Electric's destination dispatch system. It was launched in 2002 when the ΣAI-2200 elevator group control system was introduced. In 2010, the system was upgraded into ΣAI-2200C. Overview Mitsubishi DOAS-S allocates passenger to cars depending on destination floors. When a passenger enters a destination floor, the hall operating panel indicates which car will serve. Because the destination floor is already registered, the passenger does not need to press car button. Furthermore, dispersing passengers by destination prevents congestion in cars and minimizes time. With DOAS-S, the passenger have to enter the destination floor and then board the assigned elevator, and all other operations are completely automatic. The system has the advantages of reducing travel time and enhancing usability for passengers at halls and in cars. This also came with modernization overlay option when the original Mitsubishi Electric elevators replacing to the new system告羅士打大廈升降機更新工程(#12 另加怡和大廈更新工程). System configurations Like any destination dispatch elevators other than Schindler's systems, the DOAS has two hall arrangement configurations: *'Hybrid' - with this configuration, hall operating panels are installed only on the busiest floor (main floor), while other floors have the conventional call buttons. This is particulary beneficial to improve traffic flow leaving from the busiest floor. It is especially useful in buildings with heavy up-peak traffics. Handicap mode is not provided in this configuration (except the main floor which using keypad). This configuration has been discontinued in 2014. *'Full' - with this configuration, hall operating panels are installed on all floors. Elevator cars receive destination information from all floors to provide the best service for more complex traffic conditions throughout a day. Handicap mode is supported in this configuration. Integrated with security gate DOAS can also be integrated with security gates to enchance building security. In this system, the destination floor can be registered automatically after tapping an RFID card on the card reader at the security gate entrance. An RFID card for the elevator can be linked with the building security card to allow a movement in the building with a single card. The first DOAS elevators in the world integrated with this system were installed at ThePlaza Office Tower in Jakarta, Indonesia, in 2009. Notable installations Main article: List of notable Mitsubishi DOAS elevator installations Trivia *As "hkelev.com" stated, this system works faster than Schindler Miconic 10 and Schindler PORT.hkelev - Destination Dispatch system *In the world of , the DOAS elevator system was first filmed by in Glouchester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong中環置地廣場告羅士打大廈三菱高速升降機. **It is also the second type of destination dispatch system installed in Hong Kong and Indonesia. *The first DOAS elevator in Southeast Asia was installed at UOB Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia in 2007. *The first DOAS elevators with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system in the world was installed in ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia in 2009ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta: High-speed Mitsubishi DOAS Elevator (High). *When the handicap/accessibility mode is available and activated, automated voices will be played to guide visually impaired people. However, they did not meet the Hong Kong's "Design Manual - Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" standard which was revised in September, 2015"Design Manual - Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" - Corrigendum (September 2015), Buildings Department, HKSAR, China. for destination dispatch. Some of the known voices heard in Mitsubishi DOAS are: **The version for outside America: ***'Enter the destination floor desired' - after the handicap button is pressed. ***'(Number) floor, the floor selected is not available' - after entering the desired floor but outside the group serving. ***'(Number) floor, the floor selected is not accessible, please re-enter the destination floor.' - after entering the desired floor but the floor is lockedEPIC FAIL Mitsubishi DOAS Lift - ALL FLOORS LOCKED. ***'(Number) floor, please take Elevator (X)' - after entering the desired floor. **The version for America: ***'Choose floor (the range of the floors serving in this group),' swipe card or enter desired floorRetake - Amazing Mitsubishi DOAS Elevators @ Undisclosed, not Location, Irvine, CA ''or presenting credentialIf the card reader is provided.Mitsubishi DOAS (Destination Dispatch) Elevators - San Francisco, California - after the handicap button is pressed. ***'(Number) floor, the floor selected is not available''' - after entering the desired floor but outside the group serving. ***'(Number) floor, the floor selected is not accessible, please re-enter the destination floor.' - after entering the desired floor but the floor is locked. ***'(Number) floor, please take Elevator (X), (the word of the relevant Alphabet)' - after entering the desired floor. Gallery Destination operating panels DOAS-ElevatorF.png|Mitsubishi DOAS keypad with LED display. DOAS-NotAvailable.png|The floor selected in not available. File:Mitsubishi_DOAS_keypad_HK.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS keypad with LCD display. File:Mitsubishi_DOAS_floor_input_43_TakeD.jpg|"43rd Floor, please take Elevator D." Mitsubishi DOAS floor input handicap.jpg|"2nd Floor, please take Elevator B." (Handicap mode enabled with announcement)Mitsubishi Elevator DOAS Panel Mitsubishi DOAS Keypad.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS pre-programmed floor hall station. 2013-12-02 007.JPG|"Enter The destination floor desired." 2013-12-02 008.JPG|"42nd floor, please take Elevator E." Hall lanterns, elevator identifier and floor destination indicators DOAS-CarIdentifier.png|Mitsubishi DOAS hall lantern and elevator identifier (Car F) Hall Lantern with Car Label.jpg|Hall lantern with car identification label. Floor Identifier.jpg|Mitsubishi DOAS hall floor destination indicator. Inside Mitsubishi DOAS LCD screen indicator.jpg|A multimedia LCD floor indicators used on the DOAS elevators at The Landmark - Glouchester Tower, Hong Kong. File:Mitsubishi_DOAS_LCD_screen_indicator_Custom_HK.jpg|A multimedia LCD floor indicators used on the DOAS elevators at The Landmark - Glouchester Tower, Hong Kong. (Updated Version) Mitsubishi DOAS floor destination indicators.jpg|Floor destination indicators inside the car. Video Note External links *Mitsubishi Electric - ΣAI-2200C group control system *ΣAI-2200C brochure (latest edition) **[English ΣAI-2200C Group Control Solution for Elevator Official Video] **[English ΣAI-2200C "DOAS" -Easy for anyone to use- Official Video] *Video of Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in The Landmark - Glouchester Tower, Hong Kong Category:Destination dispatch Category:Elevator systems Category:Security